Depression Kills Those Who Cry From Loss of Hope
by WhateverTheUniverseCommands
Summary: Lucy is tired of this world. She wants to quit...but Gray won't let go. So he walks to her depressing house and tries to make her feel better about herself, with cupcakes?


_**"Depression Kills Those Who Cry From Loss of Hope"**_

I held myself, whimpering in the darkness. The clatter of the rain echoed throughout my apartment. I couldn't do it anymore. I can't stand this...I...I don't want to live like this anymore. I don't want to feel pain...I don't want to cry. I want to be happy again. It's his fault...why do I have to feel like this? Tears trickled down my face. Natsu...why did you do this to me? Why? Why couldn't you just break up with me...then go out with another girl? It would of still hurt...but I wouldn't have to feel this pain inside...it's killing me.

"Lucy?" A voice echoed through the house. Light poured into the dark filled room. It blinded me for a minute, but subsided as the man sat in front of me. Gray...what was he doing here?

"G-Gray?" My voice cracking", Why are you here?"

He just stared at me...and I stared back. "Please don't do it..." He sounded as if he was going to cry.

"Do what?" I asked. He shook his head. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Please don't kill yourself for that so called man..." Gray sighed", A man who cheats on his girlfriend or wife isn't a man at all...and don't kill yourself just because he's making you upset. There are other men out there..."

Tears were forming in my eyes. "G-Gray..." I cried", Then what do I do? What do I do?"

He smiled", I'll help you through this..." Gray moved toward me. I sat in shock as he kissed my forehead. "Don't worry...I'll be at your side," He laughed", Now get up and let's get some lights on...no point in having a good time in the dark!"

"Y-Yeah!" I laughed, my face red as he flicked the lights on", What do we do?"

"First thing we do is bake!" He sounded proud.

I asked", How?"

"Baking and eating is a good way to make the bad things disappear from your mind by the way the food taste!" Gray laughed.

"Oh...okay...what do we bake?" I asked.

"How about some cupcakes?" Gray asked, I nodded with a grin. Gray smiled and we walked into my kitchen. "First things first...we need to figure out what type of cupcake we want. Got any ideas...speaking on how this is _your _kitchen?"

"How about Red Velvet Cupcakes?" Lucy smiled. Gray nodded.

Gray and I grabbed the butter, white sugar, eggs, buttermilk, red food coloring, vanilla extract, baking soda, white vinegar, all-purpose flour, unsweetened cocoa powder, and the salt. We placed them on the counters. Gray preheated the oven to three hundred degrees F. I grease a pan with twelve slots for twelve cupcakes; we set them to the side.

Gray ran over to a cabinet and grabbed a large mixing bowl; before setting it onto the counter. I grabbed a electric mixer and placed the butter and sugar in the large bowl. I pressed the on button; within minutes, the butter and sugar were thick and fluffy. Gray cracked two eggs into the bowl; the yolk slipped into the sides. The red food coloring and vanilla were added next. I stirred in the baking soda and vinegar along with everything else. Flour, cocoa powder, and salt were stirred into the batch. Gray and I carefully placed the cupcake batter into the twelve cupcake pan. We smiled and I placed the pan inside the oven. We waited twenty to twenty-five minutes until the cupcakes were done.

Gray opened the oven...it smelled wonderful. He slowly took them out. I smirked and grabbed the whipped cream. Gray laughed and I spread the whipped cream on each cupcake. We high-fived and ate a cupcake. I smiled; it was helping a lot.

"Hey Gray..." I smiled as we ate.

"Yeah," He said wiping his mouth of whipped cream.

"I just wanted to...um...thank you for...um...helping me...you know from the dark..." I blushed.

"It's not problem, I was just glad I could help!" Gray smiled.

Depression kills those who cry from a loss of hope...I'm really glad Gray was there for me. I smiled as Gray and I continued to eat our delicious red velvet cupcakes...

**I really hoped you liked this story. It took me a little while...and I know it's short...but I was tired of not posting anything for Fairy Tail. This story made me kind of feel bad. Slight Gray X Lucy...I couldn't help myself, and I won't tell you who Natsu cheated for. It's not Lisanna, I hate Natsu X Lisanna; and I don't like Natsu X Lucy either...too common. **

**Link to recipe for Red Velvet Cupcakes: -(copy this and paste it)-** /recipe/red-velvet-cupcakes/?prop24=hn_slide2_Red-Velvet-Cupcakes&amp;evt19=1

**So I really hope you liked and thanks for reading...Bye!**


End file.
